LEDs are small light bulbs that fit easily into electrical circuits. Conventional incandescent bulbs contain a filament, which eventually burns out. The incandescent bulbs also emit high temperatures, posing a potential fire risk. Unlike conventional incandescent light bulbs, LEDs do not include a filament. LEDs are illuminated by the movement of electrons in a semiconductor material, and have a longer useful life, comparable with that of a transistor. In addition, LEDs are available in various colors such as red, orange, amber, yellow, green, blue and white. Further, LEDs are available in a variety of sizes and shapes.
LEDs having circular cross-section are common and are easy to install on electrical enclosures by drilling, punching or molding an opening suitable for the diameter of the LED. Adhesive may be used to secure the LED in its socket or soldered to PCBs. LED clips may also be used to secure LEDs in position. LEDs are also available in cross-section shapes that are square, rectangular or triangular. A variety of colors, sizes and shapes of LEDs are available. LEDs also vary in their viewing angle. The viewing angle defines the beam spread of the emitted light. Standard LEDs have a viewing angle of 60° but others have a narrower, more focused beam of 30° or less.
It is desirable to mount light emitting diodes (LEDs) in various locations to provide lighting effects because of their variety and versatility. An LED is an appropriate illumination source for a theatre curtain, because of the low heat dissipated during illumination and because of the extended operational life span. Therefore, there is a need for an LED socket for attaching an LED to a display. Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following more detailed description of the preferred embodiment, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.